Electrical power enters a building, such as a residence, through a metering device. The metering device is used to determine how much electricity has been consumed in the building for billing purposes, for example. The metering device includes a meter, such as watt-hour meter, having outwardly extending stabs that are removably connected to a meter socket having slots for receiving the stabs. The meter socket is connected to a main circuit breaker via conductors and a base pan assembly. The main circuit breaker serves to connect or disconnect electrical power to the building. The metering device, meter socket, base pan assembly and main circuit breaker are attached to an enclosure.
The meter socket and the base pan are typically connected by three conductors (i.e. two live or hot conductors and a neutral conductor) which are electrically isolated from each other. Further, the base pan includes stabs that connect to the main circuit breaker which also must be isolated. Several assemblies and components are needed to connect the conductors to the base pan and to isolate the conductors and stabs. However, such assemblies and components are relatively complex to manufacture and assemble, thus increasing costs.